Forget Me Not
by Cierin
Summary: "Forget me not." He said, as he handed me a single Myosotis flower, and that's the last thing I heard from him. Sorrowful story between Elsword and Aisha about their past memories being put together to complete the puzzle.


* ( ( ( - means Aisha is thinking back to her past.

) ) ) - means Aisha is thinking back to the present.

* * *

Type in** Chuno Biingnyeolii** in Youtube and listen while you read.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was middle of the winter. Snow was gently falling down from the sky as I walked in a silent neighborhood with brick walls on the side walk, making me feel cozy and warm inside even though the weather was cold. Then I stopped as I looked down at one single flower that grew out of a small pile of snow.

"Why is there a flower in middle of the winter...?"

It was a beautiful bright blue flower, with hint of yellow in the middle.

"Myosotis..."

I said the name of the flower, Myosotis.

"Forget me not."

He whispered into my ear. I smiled as I heard the sound of his voice, even though he wasn't next to me anymore. I took out my phone and pressed the camera app. I touched the flower on my screen to focus and took a picture of it.

This flower, Myosotis was the flower that he gave to me two years ago. The thought of him made my eyes tear up a bit but I quickly wiped it away. I stared at the picture that I just took and smiled.

"Maybe I should go visit..."

I thought to myself as I turned around and changed my location.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Snow has covered the sand that was placed on the large field, and there was tiny frosts and icicles on the windows of the building. The scent of sakura tree was gone, but the frosty footsteps welcomed me as I walked in the gate.

School.

This is where we met.

I turned my head to where the gigantic sakura tree was placed, but it has lost its leave and all it was left were branches. Not minding the past beauty of the tree, I walked toward it and sat down on the bench that was placed next to the tree. I looked up and saw an empty field and old yet but somehow friendly feeling that the school building gave me.

I looked to the right of me, and I can still clearly see you smiling gently down at me.

( ( (

"Elsword! Over here!"

I looked up as I heard the name, Elsword. We're both freshmen in high school and ever since the welcoming ceremony that happened few weeks ago, I became fully aware of him. I don't exactly know the reason why, maybe because he's popular so everyone's attention seek upon him or something. Anyway, we're not exactly in the same class: I'm in the second class and he's in the third, but both classes had the same gym schedule. Ever since the first week of school, he would play soccer with this friends and I would sit under the shade, on top of this bench and read a book, play with my phone or something. Due to my personality, I don't easily get along with anyone. I'm quiet, shy, so unless no one makes the move toward me, I won't do anything about it. That's the day when he sat on the bench next to me. Surprised, I look up and I can see him wiping his sweat off his forehead with the edge of his shirt. I quickly looked away, feeling my ears turning red and I noticed that it seems like I can only hear the surroundings near us. I can hear him breath heavily and gulping down his saliva to catch his breath and me flipping the pages of my book.

"Do you have water?"

That's the first conversation we actually had. 'Do you have water?' The voice is still clearly in my mind. I nodded my head as I handed him the water bottle that I have placed next to me. He drank it, with his lips touching the edge of my water bottle, which kind of shocked me at first but it seems like I didn't mind at all.

"Thanks."

He said as he ran back to the field, laughing to his friends, and continued to play soccer.

"Y-...you're welcome!"

I said, even though he already left and couldn't hear me anymore.

) ) )

I opened my eyes and realized I was back to the present. There wasn't anymore of Elsword nor his friends playing soccer and laughing loudly when someone makes mistakes, there's no more of other girl students cheering for them, and there wasn't anymore of Elsword who always used to sit next to me during break and ask for water. I looked down at my lap and realized I had so many memories that was made in this very own place. I thought to myself, that I'm so glad that this school hasn't been broken down. The memories were still within this place.

I got up and walked toward the sakura tree. I looked for the little writings that my friends and I marked on the tree back in 2nd year of high school.

( ( (

"Pst... Aisha! Come here!"

Ara whispered to me when I was in middle of reading one of my books again. She was hiding behind the tree as she whispered, telling me to come near her. I placed in my bookmark to the page where I left and closed the book and carried it with me as I walked toward Ara. I noticed that Rena and Eve was next to her, Rena acting nervously, telling her that this isn't the right thing to do, and there was Eve who seemed uninterested by Ara's action.

Ara snapped off a sharp piece of branch and started writing on the trunk of the tree. Surprisingly, it left marks on the tree and I stepped closer to see what she was writing.

'2008. 03. 16, please let it be an amazing year! '

I chuckled at what Ara wrote with her sloppy hand writing. She was scratching the back of her head as if she was proud and embarrassed at the same time. We moved back to see Rena and Eve see the writings more clear, and Rena bursted out laughing and Eve smiled.

"Let's come back here when we graduate, and laugh about it once again!"

Rena said with exictement filled in her eyes and voice. We all smiled and eventually bursted out laughing, agreeing with Rena's statement.  
Every single day, for almost the whole 2nd year of High school, we reminded each other about the sakura tree. But the next year, somehow the reminder faded away slowly and slowly like single pieces of leaves of sakura falling to the ground, piling upon each other, and eventually being blown away.

) ) )

"2008. 03. 16, please let it be an amazing year..."

I mumbled as I read the sentence under my breath.

Why aren't you guys here to see this with me...? We all agreed and reminded each other for countless times. They're not gone. They're just not here, right beside me, to see the sentence again and laugh about this memory. It's just like the sakura leaves that already left this tree, and is blown away far far away.

They're not gone, they're just not beside me.

* * *

First of all, happy Thanksgiving! I decided to post new story after being motivated from listening to sorrowful songs, lol.

If you are confused how it's going back to past and present continuously, then sorry! Just pay attention to the little arrows is all I can say. :c

Btw, this bgm is an ost from korean drama called Chuno. I never really watched it, but my mom did, lol.

Anyway, hopefully I can finish this story and not stop in the middle of it and hope you guys enjoy, c:


End file.
